


the keepers

by sparrellow (tigerange)



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, JUST INDULGING IN MY FANTASY FANTASIES, Magic, Mmmmm, Multi, POV First Person, So much worldbuilding, i just about fell asleep rereading the first chapter lmao, ill add more later...., it's super boring, my worst enemy, rin and len are still not related, the ships are spicy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 17:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16815463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerange/pseuds/sparrellow
Summary: Many were determined to uncover the mystery of the Ancient Ones, the preceding intelligent civilization. Some people were driven by curiosity, but others had the desire of gaining their fabled great power.Len didn't anticipate his new school to be the scene of a magic-born disaster, nor did he anticipate being caught up in the misadventures of the perpetrator. But he would soon find out nothing was as it seemed on the surface, and knowing too much was just as dangerous.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In which I spam the google translate function for some good, fancy latin, and pretend to know what I'm doing.  
> Have fun reading a lot of really boring world building and Len just going "??????" at everything, like yeah real big mood me too buddy.
> 
> [revised 26/03/19]

Everyone talked about the girl who absorbed a fragment of nox, but no one would utter her name.

It had happened the year before I transferred to Crypton. The reason why I moved all the way from the humble countryside to the big city, was because my father was offered work in the crystal mines beneath the outer suburbs. Although I was reluctant to the change, it was inevitable, given we were starved for income in the village. Besides, my grandmother had passed years before, and it was just my father and I, so there was nothing left to hold us back.

So we left the countryside bittersweet, and I started to attend school in the city. I stupidly expected prestige and shining marble and wise-beyond-their-ears lecturers on my first day, yet came face-to-face with the aftermath of what historians dubbed _The Worst Nox-Related Accident in Recent History_.

Nox was one of the many crystals mined from underneath Crypton, and was one of the many crystals that supposedly granted a person magical abilities.

I hadn’t heard of it until I moved, because magic wasn’t something that could be afforded outside of the city, or was really necessary to possess. I only knew of terra, the crystal of earth, and aqua, the crystal of water, because the local mage in my village used them to ‘maintain harmony’. (But, in retrospect, it was more so just for show.)

I hadn’t used magic myself, not until I attended college in Crypton. My father had told me it would be good to learn how to use it, considering it was so essential in our new home.

“Your mother had a talent for it, so maybe you will, too.”

He forgot to mention that my new school would look like something post-apocalypse. 

It soon sunk in that I knew nothing about this strange place; where kids could grow plants and set fire to them, where a girl my age could send an entire city into lockdown.

Although some people had taken pity on my lack of knowledge about magic—having explained the troublesome past of nox, what had initiated the accident—they clammed up on the subject of the girl, the perpetrator. All I could devise was that a student—who was, although now a criminal, still regarded to very highly—absorbed some nox during an experiment, and consequently blew a hole into the side of the school.

But her identity, or her whereabouts, or anything else about the event was forbidden to mention.

When I tried to pry about who she was, Miku, the class president, had rattled off something along the lines of _a name is very important, as well as very dangerous_. She was forced to spoon-feed me because of her position as class leader and my position as a clueless new student, thus all I ever did was ask her tedious and blatant questions.

“What do you mean?” I’d asked. She had rolled her eyes, and told me to drop the subject.

I thought it was strange, as I’d thought about most new things that came with city living, but I decided to keep my curiosity on the subject to myself.

Most of the time.

My tutor in magic, Luka, lead me down one of the far-east halls to her laboratory. Her heels clicked noisily against the stone floor, disturbing the morbid silence between us. The east wing was mostly abandoned due to some damage from the accident; only some professors kept their labs, but the classrooms were ruled inaccessible.

I attempted to peer through the boards covering the windows of the classrooms we passed, catching glimpses of the charred remains of desks and chairs, tattered textbooks abandoned in a rush of panic. 

“Keep your eyes to yourself, Kagamine,” Luka snapped over her shoulder, having sensed my ogling at the windows.

I straightened and dragged my gaze back to the floor while the blood rushed to my cheeks.

Upon reaching her lab, she instructed me to sit in a chair facing her desk with a warning not to touch anything. She took a seat across from me and began to rifle through some paperwork, humming to herself.

Once Luka found whatever she was looking for, she looked back up at me.

“Show me your hand,” she ordered. I obeyed, and she sighed. “No, your _other_ hand. Your rune, Len.”

I blinked, exchanging hands and placing my left palm out in front of her. My birthmark, consisting of a strange circular pattern, stared back up at us.

They called them runes, here, the birthmarks; in the village no one cared much for them, besides the few fortune tellers who used them for reading your ‘future’. In the city, however, your rune defined the kind of magic you used—and how powerful you were, or at least that was what Miku had suggested.

Luka’s eyes traced the lines and she would look away every few seconds to check her book, jotting down notes. She mumbled things like, “The moon in vertex…” and, “Yes, the sun is in dextera.” I understood nothing.

Eventually, she set down her pen and looked up at me. “Will you be alright if I leave to grab some crystals from down the hall?”

I nodded, although I didn't see the need for her to ask.

When she left, I leaned over in curiosity, trying to read her notes upside-down. Most of it was indiscernible scribble and magic lingo I didn’t understand, at least not yet. Her desk was covered in notes similar—probably other student’s runes, as she was in charge of that department in the college.

The door clicked open. I sat back in the seat as Luka walked in holding a black box.

“We only have some temporary gloves for students to use with the crystals,” she said as she took her seat again. “You’ll need to talk to your father about maybe purchasing a proper glove for classes, though. For the time being, you can borrow ours.”

She opened the box, pulled out a piece of black fabric and held it out for me to try on. It was a glove for my left hand, the hand with my rune, and had the style where the fingers were exposed; fabric ending at the knuckles. On the back of it was four pockets, arranged over each knuckle. I guessed it was for the crystals.

“I think ignis, fulmen, ventus and stella will do best for you,” Luka continued, gesturing to the crystals sitting in the bottom of the box. When I gave her a blank look, she clarified, “Ignis, the power of fire, is the red one. Fulmen, the power of lightning, is the yellow one. Cael, the sky, is cloudy, and stella, the star, is white.”

Most were easy to guess what kind of magic they granted by her description. I pointed to stella. “What power does that one have?”

Luka eyed the crystal, mulling over her response. “That one… is more so spiritual. I’ll teach you about it properly, later, but first you should focus on understanding and controlling the others.”

I wasn't a very spiritual person, so her word choice concerned me a little. My only experience with spirituality was religion, and I did not consider myself religious, nor did I believe in any gods or omniscient beings.

“I chose these crystals according to your rune; your affinity to the sun and its elements is strongest,” Luka went on, plucking ignis from the box. “Can I have your hand, again, Len?”

I held out my left hand for her to slot the red crystal into the innermost pocket. It grew warm, triggering a similar sensation within my palm. I squirmed in my seat, disturbed.

She scanned my face. “Do you feel it?”

I assumed she meant the heat, so I nodded.

“First, we’ll start with ignis,” she told me, turning to the bookcase behind her. She reached up and plucked a book from one of the shelves, setting it down on the desk between us. After sifting through the pages, she stopped on a page with a detailed illustration of the red crystal.

“Ignis is one of the four main elemental crystals—all beginners learn with and use an elemental crystal. The other elemental crystals are called terra, aqua and ventus, respectively. I’ll teach you about them later, but right now we’ll focus on ignis. With ignis, you harness the ability to create and control fire.”

She bookmarked the page she was on. “Your homework tonight is to read about ignis and become acquainted with it. Fire can be dangerous when used immaturely, so it’s best you research it, Len.”

Luka then closed the book and handed it to me. I put it away in my satchel.

When I looked back up at her, she held out her hand. “You can’t keep the glove and crystals until I feel you’ve developed your abilities, so I’ll look after them for you until the next lessons,” she said.

I glanced down at the glove on my hand, a tad disappointed, before tugging it off and handing it over. She placed it back in the box, along with ignis.

“When is the next lesson?” I asked as she put the box in a drawer.

“At the moment, every afternoon after school, if preferable,” she answered, turning back to her desk top to stack and file her paperwork. “Does this suit your schedule?”

“Yes."

“When I feel you’ve learnt enough of the basics, I’ll organise for the lessons to be once every week, and then eventually once every month to check in,” she continued. “Hopefully you’ll be up to date with your magic classes soon enough.”

The first magic class I went to, I stood there, completely stumped by the teacher’s instructions. He soon realised I had no clue what was going on and sent me to the school advisor, who organised Luka to be my tutor until I caught up. The whole ordeal was a little humiliating.

It seemed I’d missed a lot, though, so I was uncertain about Luka's positive outlook.

I reached down for my bag, slinging it over one shoulder. “That sounds good.”

Luka smiled at me, the corners of her blue eyes crinkling. “I have faith in your talents, Len. See you tomorrow.”

“Thank you,” I said, before leaving.

Miku cornered me when we crossed paths at the front gate of school. “How was it?” she asked. She must’ve had to stay late for class president duties.

“How was what?” I asked back, before realising what she was referring to. She quirked a brow, and the tips of my ears burned. “Oh, um, it was good.”

She glanced down at my hands, noticing they were bare. Her gaze then flicked back to mine. “So what were the crystals Luka gave you?”

Everyone else in the school wore a glove—in fact, every magic user wore a glove in the city. It was the first thing that surprised me, having only seen it very occasionally in the village. I thought it was something only certain people were allowed to possess, but I was wrong.

Miku had one, too. It was made of a sturdy, white fabric that never stained, with gold ridges over the knuckles—some sort of flexible metal for defence, maybe. She wore hers on her right hand, though.

I struggled to recall the names of the crystals. “Um, ignis… and uh, I think it was fulven? Wait, fulmen, the lightning one. The other was… cael, maybe, and uh… the star one…” I trailed off, looking to her for help.

Her mouth curved. “Stella?”

“Yes.”

Miku nodded her head. “Interesting,” she said, in a way that suggested she knew something I didn't. I cocked an eyebrow. “So did you use any magic?”

“No,” I said. “I have to study ignis first before I can do anything.”

She snorted. “Sounds like fun.”

“Not really,” I told her with a pained expression. She laughed at me and we stopped walking, having already reached the navis terminal nearby the school.

Miku sighed. “Well, I’ve got to go to the west side. It’s south for the mining families, right?” She looked over at me.

I shrugged. “Probably. Is the west for rich people?”

She laughed at me again as an answer, before starting off in the direction of the west-bound platform. “See you tomorrow, Len,” she said over her shoulder, before disappearing into the mid-afternoon rush of commuters.

Once she was no longer in my line of sight, I shuffled off to my platform. I still wasn’t used to the _navis._ They were strange vehicles that used the canals around and under the city, made with complicated magic—such technology was unheard of in the countryside.

The navis was akin to a large bubble in appearance, but it never popped and didn't feel wet to touch. Inside had seats lined with scratchy fabric and slippery handles that hung from the ceiling. They always smelt faintly of sea-water and distorted sound in a way that made it seem like you were always underwater.

The first time I rode one, I was confused and terrified. But now, much of that fear had ebbed away to the familiar ache of motion sickness.

I read the book Luka gave me on the ride home. The mining suburb, as people dubbed it, was the last terminal on the south line, so it took around an hour and a half to get home. It was so far away because the suburb was built close to the mine entrance. I didn't mind the commute, despite the distance.

The city was huge, so huge I could hardly comprehend its size. There was the centre, where I went to school, and then the inner suburbs, and the outer suburbs—where I lived, and finally, the wasteland; a mixture of slums, countryside, ruins and industrial.

My suburb was closest to the slums and countryside sectors. Father had told me to never go to the slums, because it was riddled with unspoken dangers. He knew that much to warn me, having heard horror stories from my mother’s childhood.

I never knew why she had made the choice to abandon the city for some crummy village off in the middle of nowhere. When I'd asked my father about it, he only gave a cryptic answer of, “There are some things in this world, Len, that you are best not knowing.”

She died when I was five, and no one uttered a word of how. I guessed it was something beyond my knowledge—something to do with her magic, or the city, or something like that. As much as I wanted to know what had happened, I kept my mouth shut, for I knew it wasn't something I could just ask.

The temperature had dropped by the time I arrived home.

Crypton winters were notorious for lots of snow and lasting chills, but I didn’t know what to anticipate. The village I lived in was far in the north, much warmer and temperate year-round. I wasn’t used to the significant temperature difference between day and night, especially as the colder months grew closer.

I checked the message box on the wall near the kitchen for any news from my father and whether he’d be home that night. It was empty, so I guessed he hadn’t the chance to send anything yet. Usually, if he wasn't home by the afternoon, he wouldn't be home until the following day.

While waiting, I finished up my reading on ignis and took a bath, changing into some warmer clothes.

When I checked the message box again later, something had arrived, and as expected it was from my father. He’d written that an incident happened at the mine, so he wouldn’t be able to come home until late tomorrow morning.

The message finished with, _“Just call Lily if you need anything.”_

Lily was my mother’s sister—my aunt—but I didn't know her well, only meeting her a few times prior to moving to Crypton. She was sharp with her words and talked too much, and personally, I wouldn’t call her unless the house was on fire.

I frowned at the message. If the incident was dire enough, I would probably hear wind of it tomorrow. If not, my father would probably tell me whenever I saw him next.

Eager to kill the rest of the afternoon, I curled up at my desk and settled on tackling more homework.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unofficial chapter title is, "idk how 2 write lol". My brain has zoomed into holiday mode, and I should probably read some books to help with my prose, but I'm not going to.
> 
> [revised 27/03/19]

The air was tense as I walked into school. Students were talking in hushed whispers, their eyes to the ground. Security guards were lingering on every corner, in every hallway, with solemn expressions. Something must’ve happened.

I spotted Kaito, a classmate, loitering around in one of the hallways and so I approached him. He jumped out of his skin when I said his name.

“Oh, it’s just you,” he said once he spotted me.

I frowned. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Kaito shook his head, eyes darting around nervously. He leaned in. “Didn’t you hear?”

“Hear what?”

“About the mine incident.”

I thought back to yesterday. “Oh, yeah. My father mentioned something. What about it?”

He gave me a frown. “Someone stole some crystals from the reserves,” he said. “Specifically, nox crystals. Everyone thinks it might be… _her_.”

I raised an eyebrow. “The student who blew up the school?”

“Yeah. That’s why there’s so much security around today. They think she might come back, or something. I don’t know.”

“Do you… think she will?”

Kaito tugged at his uniform collar, before shrugging. “I don’t know. I don’t think so, since she was never that kind of person for violence, but… they say nox _changes_ you… and…” He didn’t need to finish the sentence for me to know what he was going to say next.

Everyone I'd talked to had said the girl wasn’t violent or vengeful, but on the day of the accident, she became an entirely different person.

“Sounds scary,” I said.

He looked at me with wide eyes. “You don’t even know. The day it happened, everyone was screaming and running and crying. No one knew what happened until it was over.”

“Did… people die?”

Kaito opened his mouth, closed it, before opening it again. “A teacher did,” he answered. He then narrowed his eyes. “We're not supposed to talk about this, you know.”

I grimaced. “I don’t get it. Why can’t we talk about this?”

He looked like he didn’t want to respond, but eventually, he said cryptically, “The more you talk about something, the more you’re asking it to happen.”

“Is that why no one says her name?” I blurted.

Kaito’s pinched his lips together in exasperation. “You ask too many questions, Len. If she comes to finish off the job today, I’m blaming it all on you.” He jabbed a finger at my chest, before slinking off down the hallway.

I sighed.

Miku appeared by my side a moment later, a curious expression on her face. “What did you do to ruffle his feathers?” she asked, clutching some books to her chest.

“Asked too many questions.” Apparently.

The corners of her lips twitched. “I’m not surprised. You seem to like doing that,” she said. She then peered over at me with a cautious expression. “Is your father well, by the way? I heard about the incident at the mine.”

We started to walk to our classroom together. “Oh, yeah,” I said. “He didn’t come home last night, but he told me he couldn’t because of it. I haven’t heard from him since, so I hope so. I'm sure so.”

“The mines have a lot of security,” Miku added, in an attempt to be reassuring. “If anything happened, he would be safe. The incident wasn’t hostile from what I heard. Just a theft.” She set her books down on her desk, a few rows in front of mine, and looked back at me expectantly.

I let her words stew, twisting my mouth in thought. “Yeah, supposedly. He’s just as clueless as me about magic, though, you know? He probably doesn’t even know about the crystals he’s mining.”

She smiled. “The more clueless, the better,” she said. Her eyes then dropped to the book in my hands. It was the one Luka had given to me. “Did you do your homework?”

I glanced down at the book. “Yes. I even started reading about the other crystals Luka picked out, as well.”

Miku opened her mouth to say something, but hesitated. She then said, “It’s nice you’re eager about it.”

Giving her a wry smile, I shot back, “I mean, I need to know this stuff to pass this semester, so yeah. I have to be.”

She laughed. “Well, the grading system relies on both knowledge _and_ ability, so I’m sure you’ll be fine.”

“Wow, I feel honoured, those words coming from the highest achiever in our grade.”

Miku didn't try to hide her smug expression. “I wasn’t always.”

I pretended to be shocked. “There was someone more perfect than Miku? Unbelievable.”

She just shook her head, smiling. “Perfection comes with its flaws, Len.”

“Right.”

I didn’t want to believe her, but she was telling the truth. There was no such thing as perfection—wasn’t that how it went? Besides, hadn’t _that girl_ been a high achiever?

The rest of the day went rather unproductively, with no sign of danger despite the paranoia. When I went to my lesson with Luka that afternoon, there was a security guard waiting outside her lab.

Before I even got the question out, Luka told me it was just for the day, due to the issue at the mine. Her tone implied the topic was a no-go zone, so I kept my mouth shut.

After we sat down, she leant back in her chair and fixed her gaze on mine. “So, how did you go?”

“I finished the chapter on ignis, and since I had free time, I started on fulmen. I didn’t get too far, though, and I couldn’t find any information in the book on cael and stella.”

Luka pulled my box from her drawer and set it down in front of me.

“Cael and stella are in another book,” she explained. “I’m pleased you completed the homework, though. I was expecting you to read a page and give up.”

“I guess I found it interesting,” I said.

She smiled, but it was a little empty. “Well, I suppose that’ll make things easier for both of us, then.” She then opened the box and handed me the glove.

As soon as I put it on, I could feel ignis; a glowing red hot in the palm of my hand that flowed all the way to the pit of my stomach. I stretched my fingers, enjoying the strange sensation.

Luka cleared her throat. My eyes snapped to hers and I lowered my hand to my lap. “Since we’ll be playing with fire today, it might be a better idea to practice your magic in one of the training rooms. I can’t afford for you to destroy my paperwork.” Her smile turned wry.

“Right,” I said, dropping my gaze.

We stood, and she lead me out of the lab and down into the west wing basement. I’d been to the basement before for a magic class, but that was in the first week I’d arrived. My magic classes had since been replaced temporarily with a study session until further notice, so I hadn’t the chance to go back.

After fumbling with her keys, she unlocked one of the doors lining the hall and walked in. I followed after her.

The room was smaller than the one I’d been to, with soundproof walls and a hard, concrete floor. There were no windows, either. Like the previous one, though, it smelt of nothing—which was a little uncanny. If I tilted my head to a specific degree, I could see the golden incantations running along the walls—I recalled my magic teacher explaining it was a protection spell of some sort.

Luka held out her gloved hand in front of me.

“This is the first exercise. I’m going to create a flame. I’ll pass it to you, and I want you to use ignis to maintain it.”

I nodded, swallowing hard.

She scanned my face, having sensed my uncertainty. “Don’t think too much about it, Len. Just feel the heat flow from your hand.”

Luka clicked her fingers, and almost immediately, a flame burst from her fingertips. She rolled it back into her palm and looked up at me. “Are you ready?”

“Yes,” I said.

I held up my hand to meet hers, and the fabric of her glove brushed mine as she rolled her palm and passed on the flame. Heat surged to my hand, and for a split second, I had it there—hovering—before it flickered and the skin on my fingers exploded in a white-hot pain.

I dropped the fire with a yelp, and Luka jumped away as it disappeared just above the ground.

“Are you alright?” she asked, her eyes on my hand.

“I’m fine,” I said quickly, lifting my fingers to check the damage. There were no marks, and the skin seemed untouched. “I just wasn’t expecting it to be so hot.”

“Okay,” she said with some hesitation. “We’ll take it slower this time.” She created another flame and held it out in front of me. “Remember, you need to keep your mind focused on the heat in your hand. It shouldn’t hurt you if you control it right. Fearing it is the worst you could do.”

She rolled it into my hand again, and this time, I managed to hold it for a few seconds, before it snuffed out.

I grinned at Luka, and she nodded in approval. “Good. Let’s keep trying.”

We repeated the exercise over and over, until I could control it without it going out at all. She then taught me how to ‘desummon’ the flames myself, before we moved on to summoning fire on my own.

Although a little difficult at first, the spells slowly became easier and easier to perform. It was all about the right movement, knowing the right feeling. The right technique.

Luka wrapped training up once she was confident I could summon a flame, control it and desummon it on my own without major calamity.

“These are just the basics, the first three steps to magic with ignis,” she told me as we walked back to her lab. The sun outside was already setting, casting a golden glow into the east wing. I hadn’t realised it’d gotten so late. “We’ll work on more complicated things as well, but I’ll get you to keep studying about fulmen. If you’ve finished that by tomorrow, we might try the basics with lightning… although it’s much harder to master.”

“Does that mean cael and stella are also difficult?” I asked.

“Yes,” Luka said without a beat. She pointed to ignis on my glove. “Ignis is a level one difficulty, in terms of controlling and maintaining the power. Fulmen, about a level three. Cael would be a four, and stella, a six. If you were a child learning magic for the first time, there would be several years between each level—but we don’t have years. That’s why I’d like you to focus on the easier magic for now, at least until you’re confident enough to handle cael and stella without killing yourself.”

My eyebrows shot up at her morbid words. “How high does the difficulty go?”

She packed away my box, not waiting for me to hand her my glove. “It goes to ten.”

“Which crystals are level ten?”

Luka paused to close her eyes, as if the question was painful. “Probably nox and lux, and similar variations—I'm unsure, as it’s complicated. Before you ask, I cannot discuss in detail about nox and lux.”

A pang of guilt filled my chest for unintentionally bringing up a sensitive topic. “Oh, yes. That's understandable.”

She opened her eyes and looked at me. “I’m letting you keep your glove for now, so you can practice in your own time with ignis. But on that note, Len, _please_ be careful. Any magic, regardless of difficulty, can be dangerous if used recklessly. I'm sure you know of the last major incident, and I don’t want any more students being harmed because of misuse of magic.”

I nodded and reached for my bag. “Of course, Luka. Thank you for your help today.”

Luka gave a weary smile as she walked me out of her lab. “Be careful,” she reminded me before I left.

On the way towards the main entrance, I passed Miku. She seemed deep in thought, not noticing my presence until I called out to her as she rushed past.

Her eyelids fluttered and she halted mid-step, spinning around to face me.

“Sorry, are you busy?” I asked.

Miku’s eyes lit up and she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, shaking her head. “Oh, Len! I didn’t see you. Did you just finish your training with Luka?” Her gaze hovered over my left hand, and I held it up to her like a child showing off a trophy.

“Yeah.”

“You’ll have to show me your new tricks sometime,” she said with a grin. “Only ignis, though? No fulmen?”

“Not yet,” I said with a sigh.

“Thought so.” Miku glanced down at her arms, filled with some textbooks, as if she just remembered she was holding them. “Well, I was just running off to see Luka to talk about something. I better hurry before she leaves. I’ll see you tomorrow, Len.”

Not letting me get another word in, she barrelled down the hallway, her long, teal twintails streaming behind her.

  
  


When I arrived at home, my father was already there. He popped his head out of the kitchen as I walked through the front door. “Oh, Len,” he said as a greeting. “It’s pretty late. Where have you been?”

I held out my gloved hand to him. “I had a lesson with my tutor after school.”

He leant in to get a close look of the crystal. “Let me guess… ignis?”

“That’s right,” I said, lowering my hand. “How’d you know?”

“Well, I’ve been learning a little as well,” he said, disappearing back into the kitchen. I followed him in. “But ignis was one of the crystals your mother had, back when we first met. I guess you truly are taking after her.”

He didn’t look at me—gaze focused on cutting vegetables by the sink, preparing dinner.

I never knew what crystals my mother knew, but I'd never thought to ask about it, either. The topic of magic and my mother was always difficult for my father, and although it'd been at least ten years since she passed, I still felt hesitant to talk about her.

“Sorry I couldn’t come home last night,” he started again, after a beat of silence. “I couldn’t get away. It was chaos after the incident. They insisted on having extra backup, at least until morning, just in case it happened again.”

I leaned against the doorframe of the kitchen and watched him as he moved about in the kitchen. “I heard someone stole some nox?”

He kept his gaze down. “You did?”

“Kind of hard not to, after the accident that happened at school,” I told him.

“Oh, yeah. You told me about that.”

“They had extra security today and everything. It was pretty tense.”

My father looked up at me and gave a tired smile. “I can imagine. I heard some rumours about it in the mines as well, but it was as you’ve told me. They’re claiming that same girl stole them, but I wasn’t there, so I’m not sure whether that’s true or not. It’s scary such a powerful thing exists, though.”

I nodded. “Any magic in the wrong hands can be dangerous.”

He turned away to slide the prepped vegetables into a pot of stew on the stove. “You have a point,” he said. “Only the security in the mines really use magic, do you know that? It’s forbidden to use down there. That’s why they look for people like me. I guess it has something to do with the crystals.”

My father had a rune, as did everyone—or most people. His was different, though.

It was by definition undecipherable, rune gibberish, and no information left by the Ancient Ones covered the kinds of symbols on his hand. Other people, like him, were much the same. Those who studied magic and the rune had tried to research it, to figure out whether they could use magic at all—but to no avail. It became a general rule these people were unable to practice magic.

They called it enervis.

Scientists had theorised enervis was either a genetic mutation, or that the runes belonged to an ancient—now extinct—set of crystals and symbols used by the Ancient Ones. Others believed they served to exist to balance magic, or were the anti to magic. No one was any closer to figuring the truth, yet, though—all we knew was that they had no physical or spiritual connection to the crystals we used in common magic today.

That was why my father was asked to work in the mines.

“No wonder the nox crystals were stolen so easy,” I mused aloud.

My father paused mid-action, glancing over at me with his eyebrows raised. His mouth quirked, like he wasn’t sure whether to laugh or scold me.

I rushed to spit out an apology, but he beat me to it. “You’re probably right,” he said, looking thoughtful. “It would be all too easy to get in if you knew how to avoid security.”

“Are the mine workers really that useless?” I asked, fighting back a grin.

“We’re all terrified of magic, Len,” he said. “We wouldn’t stand a chance against one of you.”

I hated the way he said that. _One of you_. For so long I’d been able to relate to my father—being innocently clueless about magic—but now that was different. Now I treading a path he could never.

He noticed my silence and tried to fill it, continuing awkwardly, “But the thief didn’t use any magic, you know? It was strange. They just went in, stole the crystals, and left. Someone saw them, but you know with us, we can’t do anything anyway. I guess they knew that, as well.”

“I’m glad no one was harmed, then,” I said quietly.

My father walked up to me and reached out to rest a hand on my head. Although I’d grown a lot, he was still taller than me. I wondered how long it would stay that way.

“Since you’re using magic now, I guess I’ll have to rely on you to protect me, huh?” He had a crooked grin.

“I can’t do much at the moment to protect you, but I’ll try.”

He ruffled my hair and stepped away to tend to the stew. I missed the warmth on my head. “When I get a day off, you’ll have to show me your progress.”

“Sure."

My father stared down at the pot, his lips curved, and I could see in his eyes that he was thinking.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh lawd she comin'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is like the writing-equivalent of a producer tuning a Vocaloid to sound like they're crying while singing (god, what a mood).
> 
> [revised 27/03/19]

A couple of days later, before I headed to another lesson with Luka, I stopped by Miku's desk to ask her something. I wanted to know about places to practice magic.

She looked up from her book, where she was furiously scribbling down notes. Even though I couldn’t read them, she closed her notebook automatically.

“What do you mean?” she asked.

“I need to practice ignis in my own time, but I don’t want to set my house on fire.”

Miku pursed her lips in thought. “Oh. Hmm. Good question,” she said. “There is a place I’ve heard people go to, but it’s a bit far from the south side.”

I leaned against one of the neighbouring desks, folding my arms over my chest. “That’s fine. Where is it?”

“In the north, behind the ruins,” she told me. “You’ll have to walk a fair distance, but it’s a good space, basically open land, no people or buildings around to damage. You should only go there during daytime, though.”

“It’s dangerous?"

“Not usually during the day,” she said. “But people have been known to go missing at night. It’s nearby one of the slum’s borders, so it's a risk.”

“Oh.”

“Otherwise, I'm not aware of anywhere else. Most of us practiced at school when they gave us the time, so we didn't have to worry about that sort of thing. If you do end up going there, you should still be cautious, even during the day.”

I stood straight, nodding my head. “Of course.”

“Is Luka keeping you busy?” she then asked. “You’re here until late every day.”

“Yeah,” I said. “Fulmen’s proving a bit hard to master, but I guessed that much. She wants me to practice with ignis outside of lessons in the meantime.”

“Fulmen is a big jump,” Miku stated, resting her chin on her palm. “One of the hardest in its batch, I’ve heard.”

I rolled my eyes. “Oh, joy.”

“The harder they are,” she said to me before I left, “the better you are at magic.”

I asked Luka about Miku's bold claim during my lesson, but she just scoffed and told me to focus.

  
  


I set off to hunt down the place Miku had recommended the following day, taking the navis all the way to the opposite side of the city. The closest terminal stopped ten minutes away from the ruins, but that was only because it was a popular tourist spot, or something like that.

Miku had been kind enough to drop me a map after my lesson yesterday, highlighting the spot she thought was best. She’d been running past to see Luka again, muttering something about needing help with research. 

The walk to the place—which was dubbed rather dramatically as _Rainweep Valley_ on the map—was just under an hour, up and over a steep hill and through a shallow creek in a small, damp forest. My legs were burning by the time I broke the trees, which revealed a vast, open field. My eyes burned at the sudden exposure to sunlight.

It was rather quiet, besides the low hum of the cicadas in the trees nearby. There were no other people—at least, no one I could see. I wiped a bead of sweat from my forehead and set my belongings down under a lone tree a fair distance from the mouth of the forest, then began to run through my exercises with ignis.

It’d been at least over an hour, or even more, of attempting the splitting technique; a spell to control fire with both hands, instead of just my left. Every time I managed to ease part of the flame into my right hand, it’d disappear within seconds. I was growing frustrated.

After I let out a loud huff, a voice said from above, “You’re doing it wrong."

Caught off-guard, I lurched, and the fire tumbled out of my hand and onto the grass. Before it could spread, I stopped it, leaving a smouldering patch by my feet.

“Nice control, though,” the voice added, confirming it wasn't some sort of figment of my imagination.

I looked up into the branches of the tree towering over me, squinting as I searched for the source of the voice. A pair of blue eyes peered back down at me from between the green leaves, and eventually, a girl lowered herself to the ground next to me.

Cautious, I put a bit of distance between us.

She was strange in appearance; dressed from head-to-toe in a dark attire, the only skin visible being the skin on her head. Her arms bore long gloves that finished above her elbows, and her shoulders and neck were hidden by sleeves and a long cloak. Her pants reached mid-thigh, and underneath a pair of thick tights and high boots.

It wasn’t near cool enough during the day yet to wear such an outfit, so I wondered how she wasn’t sweltering.

The girl folded her hands behind her back and looked me up and down. “You’re not from here, are you?” she asked.

“No,” I said. I was wrapped up with trying to figure out whether she’d been in the tree the whole time, or if she somehow snuck up there without me noticing.

Her lips twitched, an intrigued expression. “No one in the city is so acquainted with the sun.”

I understood she was referring my skin; years of working on farms outside in the village had turned it golden and freckly. Others had made similar comments about my complexion since I’d moved, too. Meanwhile, I was a little envious of their pale, pristine appearances.

Her gaze then moved down to my left hand. “And you look too old to be learning basic magic.”

“Indeed. I wasn’t brought up with it,” I said. It was my turn to interrogate her. “Who are you? Were you in that tree the whole time?”

The girl noticed the edge in my voice and held up her hands. “Relax,” she said. “I climbed it while you were busy playing around with fire.”

I frowned.

After acknowledging I wasn’t going to comment, she added, “I'm Rin. Who're you, sunshine?”

I hesitated. For some reason, Miku’s remark about names echoed in my mind. I still didn’t understand the ways of the city people, or the ways of magic.

Telling a stranger who I was could be dangerous. Despite that, I settled with introducing myself just barely—I decided I’d figure out if that was a mistake.

Rin raised an eyebrow. “Len,” she repeated, rolling the name off her tongue. “Cute.”

I furrowed my eyebrows, disagreeing with her judgement.

She took a step forward, and I almost jumped away from her. “I’m not going to eat you,” she said, having sensed my hesitation. “I mean, if I wanted to, I would’ve done so already.”

“Sorry,” I said. “It’s just… you came out of a tree, and I thought I was alone.”

Her eyes laughed. “I get it. I’m sorry for spooking you.”

I took a subtle step to the side, uncomfortable by our proximity.

“I was watching you practice. You were doing splitting wrong,” she continued, seemingly unfazed by my discomfort. “Just because your right hand doesn’t have a rune, it doesn’t mean it’s useless. You need to use both hands to engage in combat—people wouldn’t use both if it was a burden.”

My ears burned. “I get that.”

Rin looked amused by my defense. “Yeah, you _get it_ , but you need to _feel it_ as well.”

“I’m… I'm not asking for a lesson from you. I don't even know who you are.”

She held her hands out in front of her. “I know,” she said, her lips curving into a smirk. With a subtle movement of her right hand, a flame burst from her palm. I noticed she didn’t need to click her fingers like Luka had. “However, you’re not going to get anywhere if you keep doing what you’re doing, and I can't bear leaving you alone after witnessing such a woeful attempt.”

Her left hand then twitched, another flame appearing. She then proceeded to juggle the two flames between her hands.

“This is what it looks like to master splitting,” Rin continued, before desummoning her magic. “You’ll be able to balance the element—the power of ignis—between both hands, and not just your rune. You shouldn’t have to rely on one hand to power the other, if you get what I mean.” Luka had mentioned the same thing, but didn’t go into as much detail.

I nodded slowly, a tad humiliated by her mockery of my skills. 

She watched me, but seemed oblivious to my embarrassment. “Hold out your gloved hand,” she said. “I’ll talk you through it.”

Reluctantly, I lifted my hand, palm facing the sky. She placed her opposing hand underneath mine and I flinched, but she didn’t remove it.

“Create a flame,” she instructed.

As uncomfortable as I felt, I obeyed, allowing the heat to focus and grow in my palm. Then I clicked my fingers and a small flame burst from my fingertips.

Her lips twisted, as if the action was amusing. “Okay, while you control that, I want you to prepare your other hand to do the split.”

I lifted my right hand and she cupped her free hand underneath. The fabric of her glove felt cool and smooth against my bare skin. This time, I was a little more prepared for such an action. 

“Channel ignis to your other hand,” she said. “It’s just like how you do it with your rune hand.”

As I tried to follow that instruction, she guided my left hand over to the other.

“You’re losing focus. Don’t pay attention to what I’m doing,” she ordered.

“How can you tell?” I asked.

Her eyes flickered up to meet mine briefly, and at that moment, they seemed unnaturally dark. “You’re asking me questions,” was her answer.

I snapped my mouth shut, unnerved by her eye colour, and tried to steer my attention back to my right hand. The skin in the centre of my palm grew warm, similar to the way my left hand did.

As this happened, she tilted my left hand up against my other hand. The heat of the flame licked at my bare skin.

“Now,” she continued, her voice soft, “split the flame.”

So I did. The flame halved, sliding into the palm of my right hand. She guided my hands apart, so I was left standing with my hands out, holding a small flame in each.

Rin dropped her hands from mine, watching the fire. “Don’t let them dwindle,” she said. “Focus on balancing the energy. Ignis isn’t weak.”

She began to count using her fingers, leaving a beat of silence between each number. When she reached ten, she told me to extinguish them.

“See?” she said. “It’s easy. Your technique just wasn’t right. Now, try it again without my help.”

I sucked in my bottom lip. I was annoyed somewhat by her cocky attitude, but I couldn’t help but feel a sense of guilt about that, too. She _had_ been helpful, even if a little prideful of her knowledge.

When I repeated her steps, the technique came easier than it had before. She nodded with every right movement, and made a high-pitch whine when I started doing something wrong. Eventually, I managed to split the fire again—without her having to guide me through it.

Rin grinned after I managed to hold the magic there for another ten seconds. “Good. You’re a fast learner.” She reached out to steal a flame with one finger, before performing some intricate trick where she let it slide over the back of her hand.

“You don’t have any crystals,” I realised, noticing the lack of detailing on her gloves.

Her gaze switched to mine, and she dropped her hand, the flame disappearing with it. She paused a moment, reading my expression. “I do,” she said. “They’re just not on my hands.”

“You can do that?” I asked.

“The hand is the best place to wear them, maybe,” she told me, “but I don’t wear them there.”

I wanted to pry more and ask where they were out of curiosity, but decided against it. Something told me she wouldn't give a straight answer.

Rin folded her arms behind her back once more and cleared her throat, eyeing me with a look of curiosity. “So, what other crystals do you have?”

“Other crystals?” I echoed.

“You don’t have a set? Most people have four crystals they draw their power from.”

“Oh, right,” I said. “I do have others, but I can’t use them yet.”

She raised an eyebrow, waiting for me to elaborate.

“Well, there’s ignis, of course,” I told her, stalling. For some reason, I thought it was strange she wanted to know this sort of… information. It was kind of personal, and she was still a stranger. A stranger who I was very friendly with, but nevertheless still a stranger. “I’ve also started studying fulmen, but I haven’t exactly managed to get a grip on it yet. Cael and stella are the other ones, but my tutor refuses to give them to me until I have the other two crystals mastered.”

Rin hummed in thought. “You really are the definition of sunshine,” she commented. Before I could question what she meant, she continued to pry, “So you have a tutor?”

“Well… yes. I go to school, and since I’m so behind, they gave me a tutor to catch up.”

She snorted. “So, you’re trying to cram at least ten years of knowledge and practice into some extra lessons,” she said. “I see. Which school did you say you go to?”

I couldn't recall mentioning the school to her before, so I found the phrasing of her question a little strange. I paused, before asking, “Are there other schools in the city?”

Rin gave me a weird look, as if I spouted the most nonsensical question ever. “Yes, there are,” she said. “Let me guess—you go to Crypton Central College of the Magic Arts, don’t you?”

I didn’t want to say yes, but I guessed my facial expression gave the answer away, because she snickered at me.

“There are other schools in the city, but they don’t specialise in magic,” she continued. “Crypton Central is probably the most notorious, so that doesn’t surprise me, really.”

“Do _you_ go to school?”

Rin hesitated a moment, like she wasn’t sure whether she wanted to answer or not. Eventually, she just said, “I used to.”

“Used to?”

She stared at me. “Yes. Used to.”

I said nothing, uncomfortable from her gaze.

Sensing this, she dragged her eyes away with a heavy sigh. “Do you like school?” she then asked.

“It’s okay,” I answered. “I don’t have many friends and everyone seems kind of weird, so I keep to myself most of the time.”

“Weird?” Her lips curled, but she didn't look back at me. She was gazing off into the horizon somewhere, as if distracted by something. There was nothing in her line of sight, though. “Have you ever thought that you’re the weird one, Len?”

I frowned. “Weird, yes, but a different kind of weird to you people.”

Rin laughed at me. She then held out her hands. “Well, weird boy, can I see your palm?” She nodded down to my left hand.

I squinted at her. “Why?”

“I want to see your rune.”

“Do… is this a normal thing people do in the city?”

“Have people _not_ asked to see your rune?”

I hesitated. “Well, only to see what crystals I should use, and… once, my grandmother made me go to a fortune teller to find out about my future.”

That made Rin laugh again. “A fortune teller? I never knew they existed outside of folklore. What did they tell you?”

After a moment of hard decision, I slipped off my glove, holding it tight in my other hand. “You don’t have fortune tellers in the city?” I asked, genuinely surprised, and she shook her head. “I can’t remember what she told me. It was mainly because… I don’t know, something to do with my mother. She died when I was young, so.”

Her gaze softened a bit, as she reached down to grab my left hand. She then turned her focus to the rune. “I’m sorry for your loss,” she said down to my hand. “Does that mean you’re with your father? Or is it just you and your grandmother?”

“My grandmother also passed away.”

“Oh," she said awkwardly. "I’m sorry for being insensitive.”

It didn't really sound like she was genuinely sorry, though.

Rin ran her thumb down the centre of my palm, and it tickled. At that moment I became painfully aware of how close she was; her hot breath fanning against the skin on my hand, and the very faint smell of firewood from her hair. I could see the light freckles on her cheeks and the shadows her eyelashes cast on them.

Heat began to climb up my neck and blood pooled into my cheeks.

“It’s fine,” I said with a delay, my voice sounding strained.

Rin then lifted her head to look at me, noticing the shade of my face. She released my hand and took a polite step backwards. “Hm.”

Pretending what just transpired never happened, I looked down at the rune on my hand, before slipping the glove back on. “What did you see?” I asked her, when she made no notion to speak.

“What?”

“My rune,” I said. “Why did you want to look at it?”

Rin’s lips parted, before she closed them again. She rolled her shoulders. “Um. I just… I’m interested in runes. I used to research them, before… I stopped going to school. I was curious to see how well yours matched with the crystals that were chosen for you, that’s all.”

I stared at her a while, before I asked, “Can I ask a rude question? Since you stared at my hand for five minutes.”

She quirked an eyebrow, but I didn't miss the nervous expression that flashed across her features. “Sure.”

“Why are you wearing so many clothes? Like the gloves. It looks uncomfortable.”

Her shifted her weight, averting her gaze to the ground between us. “Well,” she said, drawing out the syllable. “I’m… I have an affliction. To put it simply.”

“Oh,” I said.

“It’s not contagious, you heathen.”

I flushed. “I… I didn’t say it was.”

She opened her mouth like she was going to add something, before snapping it shut and squaring her jaw.

I took the chance to speak again. “Sorry. I wasn’t trying to be offensive. Just curious.”

Rin shrugged her shoulders, but I could tell she upset about something. “I wasn’t offended. I expected the question.”

I watched her, waiting for her to say something else, but she kept her eyes down. Her eyebrows knit together and she chewed on her bottom lip, as if deep in thought.

When it seemed like she had nothing else to say, I took it as my chance to leave. “I should go,” I said, reaching for my bag.

Her eyes followed me as I turned to the direction I came from.

I looked back at her. “Do you come here often?”

“I live nearby,” she said, as if it would answer my question.

For a moment, I tried to recall if I saw any houses on the way here, but the area was fairly bare of any structures. I thought that was unusual, but for once in my life, I didn’t press on the subject.

There were a lot of things that were odd with this girl, and that said enough. If I mentioned this encounter to Miku—or even Luka—I’m sure they’d be concerned. It didn't seem particularly normal. Or safe. But I was an idiot.

“Maybe I’ll see you around,” I told her, before setting off to the line of trees in the distance. I heard her say something in response, but I didn’t look back.

When I reached the mouth of the forest, I let curiosity get the better of me and looked to see if she was still there. The field was empty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Len: an idiot.  
> Rin: a creep.  
> Miku: a bag of secrets.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is like super long but oh well whoops.
> 
> Since there was a bit of a break between updates, I went back to revise chapters 1-3 since I wasn't happy with the quality of writing. I mean, you don't have to go back and read them if you've already read them since the content has mostly stayed the same, but just a heads up I guess. I also finally figured out better where I want to go with this story, so yay.
> 
> Also, lol, I updated the title and summary because I'm horribly indecisive.

Rin wasn’t there the next day when I went back.

Her guidance and practice had been worth it, though—Luka seemed pleased when she saw my progress at our next lesson.

“I’m surprised you mastered some of these tricks so quickly,” she said after I demonstrated some exercises.

I beamed. “I had a bit of help,” I admitted.

She raised an eyebrow. “Help?”

“A… friend helped me with my technique for one of the exercises,” I elaborated. I decided it was better not to go into detail.

“Oh,” she said. “Are they from this school?”

“No."

Luka eyed me with a hint of interest. “Okay, well, keep trying to master the other exercises I gave you for ignis—for now, let’s give fulmen another go.”

After handing me fulmen to put into my glove, we left to go to the training room yet again. Fulmen felt different than ignis; it was subtle, but it crackled with movement—a bit like static. When I held it in my bare hand, my skin would go numb and prickly, the weight of it heavy in my palm.

Luka told me fulmen was not one of her own crystals, so although she could perform some tricks, she was quite limited with her examples. She had mentioned getting another tutor who did use fulmen, thinking it’d help with my progress, but it seemed it was just the two of us again for the lesson today.

Fulmen worked differently to ignis. I didn’t have to click my fingers to recall it, but rather summon it to my fingertips, drawing on the crystal and the electricity in the air to power it. Lightning had no distinctive shape—it moved around freely, uncontrollably, so the user would have to contain it. The summoning wasn’t so difficult for me; it was making sure I didn’t electrocute someone within a three metre radius accidentally

Despite the constant threat of danger, Luka tried her best to guide me through, but to no avail. Although I could draw on fulmen for lightning, and desummon at will, I couldn’t control it.

Yet again, I had to leave fulmen behind.

“You’re getting it,” Luka commented after the lesson had finished. “You really are. I just need to find someone who is a fulmen user, because they’d be able to teach you better.”

“Are fulmen users uncommon?” I asked.

She pressed her lips together, musing. “I wouldn’t say _uncommon_ … just, a lot of crystals similar to fulmen aren’t frequently used. That’s all.”

“Oh.” So… they were uncommon, but not in a special way, I supposed.

I ran into Miku again on the way home, so I asked her about whether she knew anyone who used fulmen.

She tapped her chin in thought. “Hmm… I do—I mean, I did. I used to know someone. But we… haven’t talked in a long time, so I can’t ask them for you.”

“Do they go to our school?”

“No,” she said quickly. Her expression was sort of unreadable, like she was trying to guard her thoughts. “I can’t think of any teachers at school who use it, either. I’m sure there’s _someone_ , but Luka would be combing the database already to find them. And I guess, you can’t pick any old person—they would have to be somewhat decent at magic to be able to teach it to you properly.”

I frowned. “Yeah… it’s just kind of annoying. I can’t seem to get _one_ thing, so I’m not allowed to keep fulmen yet—but Luka can only help so much, and she can’t tell what I’m doing wrong to be able to solve the problem.”

Miku sighed. “Magic is tough,” she admitted. “I really do wish I could help, but my elements—they’re like, the complete opposite of yours.”

“You’ve never actually told me what crystals you use,” I said.

She smiled, narrowing her gaze. “Would you know the names if I said them?”

I grinned. “Try me."

She chuckled. “Okay. Well, instead of ignis, I use terra. In place of fulmen is bestia. Your cael is my sano, and your stella is my anima.”

I nodded slowly. “I know terra is the crystal for earth,” I said. “Bestia is the crystal for animals, right? You can communicate with animals that don’t speak like humans, or something like that.”

“You’re partially correct,” Miku said. “I can communicate and become one with the beasts.” Become one—as in, transform into a creature? I’d heard of such magic, but not what crystal was in control of that power. “What about sano and anima, though?”

“Oh… well, I’m unsure of anima since I haven’t studied the complex kinds of magic, but I think I heard somewhere sano is a healer, right?”

She pursed her lips. “Yeah. That’s correct. With sano, I can heal physical wounds—sort of like a nurse. I mean, most nurses or doctors in the city are sano users. It takes up a lot of energy, though, so we’re encouraged to not use it often.”

“I guess that makes sense,” I said. “What’s anima?”

Miku stopped walking. I realised we’d reached the terminal already. “You should find that one out yourself, Len,” she said, before reaching out to pat me on the head. When I scowled, she just laughed at me.

“It’s not something weird, is it?” I asked her before she left.

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and dropped her hand down to fiddle with her bag strap. “Not as weird as stella,” she answered, a cheeky glint in her eyes.

After we waved goodbye, we parted ways. Once again, I commenced the long journey home.

  
  


Luka plucked me from the hallway the following day during my lunch break to talk. “I’m going to call off the rest of your lessons this week,” she told me.

Since we couldn’t do much on fulmen until she found a better-suited teacher, she figured she’d give me more time to practice with ignis. We then planned to meet up at the beginning of next week to discuss progress, and she said she hoped by then she’d find someone to help me. Once she _did_ find someone, we would commence the daily lessons once more.

It was somewhat good, as I was growing a little tired of going to the lessons every day only to fumble around with fulmen and make no progress. I finally had more time to focus on ignis, instead.

For the rest of the week, I went north after school to practice with ignis in the valley. Luka had tasked me to look into other exercises, so I did my research with books during the commute.

While I managed to learn some more, others didn’t come as easy.

Rin didn’t turn up on the days I went, but that was no surprise. I wasn’t really expecting to meet her again.

Miku stopped me one afternoon at the terminal after school, out of breath from running. She had her bag on, some manuscripts tucked under an arm.

I gave her a curious look. “Are you okay?”

She fixed her skirt once she regained composure. “Oh, yes, I—um. Sorry, I just—are you heading north to practice?”

“Yeah, why?”

She seemed nervous about something. “Could I borrow you for a bit this afternoon? It’ll be at the ruins, so near where you’re heading to, anyway.”

After a moment of thought, I agreed to it. It seemed like it was urgent.

Once we took a seat on the northbound navis, I turned to her and asked, “Why are you going to the ruins?”

Miku fiddled with her pigtail. “It’s… um, for some research I’m doing. For Luka. I can’t say too much, since it’s sort of confidential, but near the ruins there’s a library that holds a lot of old manuscripts by the Ancient Ones. She wants me to try and find something for her.”

“There’s a library?” I echoed in disbelief. The ruins were mostly deconstructed architecture left behind by the Ancient Ones—there were no structures that resembled a library nearby.

She looked at me. “It’s sort of lowkey,” she said. “Like, underground lowkey. Not many people use it, except for scholars who are researching stuff about the Ancient Ones. The place kind of gives me the creeps, though.” She shuddered for dramatic effect.

“Oh.”

“Sorry for dragging you with me,” she continued, a nervous babble. “It’s just good to go there with backup, just in case, since the place is just riddled with… bad energy, or whatever. I thought I’d ask you, since you would be heading in that direction anyway.”

“It’s no problem,” I said with a shrug. “This sounds more exciting than running over ignis exercises all afternoon.”

Miku smiled something earnest, and my heart stopped for a second, before starting up again.

We chatted idly about schoolwork for the rest of the trip, and I discovered Miku’s favourite class was some disaster dubbed as Crystal Chemistry. I didn’t take the class because I was utterly clueless, but it was interesting listening to her talking about the subject, even if I didn’t exactly understand all of what she said.

She explained that Crystal Chemistry focused on the property of crystals and what powers they possessed, and how they reacted with different runes and the like. She was particularly interested in the more obscure crystals, like nox and lux, and how they worked.

“You see,” she was saying, as the navis pulled up at the ruins terminal and we disembarked, “the Ancient Ones have a lot of manuscripts about people using nox and lux, and by that logic, we should be able to, too. But most—if not all—of us are incompatible with those crystals, or supposedly that’s what we’ve found. We can’t seem to find any information on how the Ancient Ones used the crystals, or whether they had to do something for them to be used safely. So I want to figure out how to make them usable for us… or something like that.”

I was nodding along, although a little lost by her words. “So, what happened at school—was that what happens to people when they use one of those crystals?”

Miku frowned. “Yes. It’s strange, but… in controlled trials, nox and lux were shown to sort of… possess people. Sort of like, clouding their judgement. They became extremely hostile and powerful. We’ve seen similar things happen before in other crystals, typically the higher level ones, but that was in people who were either too inexperienced to use them, or didn’t have compatible runes. That’s why some people think that only people with special runes can use them… but there’s been no evidence confirming that.”

“What happened to the people? The people in those trials?”

She didn’t look at me. “I think most of them died. Not in a nice way, either.”

I stopped asking questions after that.

Miku lead the way down a rough stone path, hidden mostly by overgrown grass and debris. I'd never have noticed it unless I knew what I was looking for. The path passed through the ruins and followed along the perimeter of the forest. Finally, we stopped before a peculiar structure tucked away amongst the overgrowth. It jutted out of the ground, like a small platform, with some waist-high concrete pillars arranged in a particular pattern around it. A strange language was etched into the stone at our feet.

I watched as Miku stepped forward, slipping her glove off her hand and placing it palm-down over the top of one of the pillars jutting out from the structure. A minute passed, and just as I thought nothing would happen, the ground beneath our feet began to rumble.

The stones in the centre of the structure sunk down beneath the surface, forming a staircase. I heard Miku sigh with relief, before she turned back to me and beckoned me to follow her down the stairs.

“Could you give us some light, Len?” she asked as we edged down into the darkness. “The way to the library isn’t lit well.”

I obeyed and summoned a flame, holding it out between us. It provided a small amount of light to our surroundings. The staircase we were climbing down was long and narrow, and the air was damp and musty, but also somewhat oppressing. When I looked behind me, I saw nothing but empty darkness—the entrance must’ve closed.

We reached another door at the end of the staircase, and Miku pressed her palm against a panel on the wall. After a pause, it slid open with a reluctant groan.

We entered a large room with dirt walls like it'd been carved out of the earth. Torches were fastened along the walls, providing a dim, orange light. I could tell the fire within them wasn't natural fire, but something akin to magic. The room appeared to be filled with thousands upon thousands of towering stone shelves, crammed with aged manuscripts and other important artefacts.

Since there was no need for my magic anymore, I let the flame in my hand disappear.

“It’s huge, isn’t it?” Miku asked when she saw my face.

“I didn’t know what to expect,” I said.

She smiled. “The information contained here is tens of thousands of years old,” she explained, leading me down one of the aisles. “The dates on the manuscripts go back as far as a hundred thousand years. Can you believe it? The Ancient Ones living for so long?”

I didn’t know much about the Ancient Ones, if anything at all. The church in my village worshipped them as gods, and the tiny school I attended in childhood only mentioned them a couple of times in nursery rhymes. From what I gathered, they were simply our ancestral civilisation. I didn’t know what had caused them to disappear, though—or how we defined whether to class a part of our history as Ancient Ones history, or our own.

Miku probably knew more than I did, though. The city people always seemed to know more.

“Aren’t we direct descendants of them?” I asked, as she scanned the labels on the shelves. The labels seemed out of place—probably newer than most of the contents in the library, put there by a researcher. “So technically, they’re still alive.”

She ran a finger through the layer dust on the shelves, before wiping it off on her skirt. “We’re not _them_ , though. We don’t have the knowledge or the technology they had. So, while we may share our DNA with them, what they were or what they lived for is long gone.”

My mouth twisted, not understanding the concept. It was strange how people worshipped others who were probably the same, or similar, to us—just living at a different time.

Miku hummed to herself. “We might have to go digging,” she told me, shooting an apologetic expression. “Usually, the information about the crystals is at the back of the library, so we should start there, first… but the other people who use this place don’t always put things back in the right place.”

I gave her a look. “No one maintains the library?”

She shook her head. “No one wants to spend a long time down here.”

“Why?”

“It’s creepy.”

I arched an eyebrow. “In what way? Is it something to do with the ‘bad energy’ or whatever you mentioned before?”

Miku pouted. “The place is notorious for being haunted, or at least that’s what I hear. There are tons of stories, but I won’t go into detail because I don’t want you running out scared on me.”

“I’m not scared of ghosts,” I said.

She didn’t believe me.

We continued to weave through the aisles, further and further back into a section of the library where the light of the torches didn’t reach so well. The air was colder, more stifling, and dust and mold seemed to riddle everything around us.

Miku had wrapped an arm around mine along the way. I knew she was afraid, although she’d deny if I asked.

She came to a halt when she spotted something ahead of us. Quietly, she said into my ear, “It seems like we’re not the only ones who have visited recently.”

I followed her gaze, spotting a footprint in the dust on the ground a few metres from us. “Scared it’s a ghost?” I teased.

She answered with a scowl.

We moved forward, Miku stepping around the footstep with caution, as if it would explode at any moment. Eventually, she stopped to start combing through the manuscripts on the shelves.

Not looking at me, she asked, “Could you have a look around and see if you could find anything on nox?”

When I opened my mouth, her gaze snapped to mine and she quickly added, “Don’t ask, just look.”

I pressed my lips together and turned away, meandering down another aisle to sift through the dust.

Most of the manuscripts I found were on basic magic, with an occasional mention of intermediate magic. Ignis and fulmen were in there, too, and I spied some on cael and stella. I tried to refrain from getting distracted by my curiosity though, reminding myself there was no use in reading them if I was still so inept at my second element.

I managed to find one that mentioned nox, some sort of complicated script on the spells a person could use upon mastering it. I tucked that under my arm and moved onto the next shelf, my motions falling into something robotic.

While looking through that next shelf, I sensed a presence and my gaze fell to a pair of familiar boots standing beside me in the aisle. I sucked in a sharp breath.

As I glanced up to see who it was, I heard Miku call, “Len, are you okay?”

A set of wide, blue eyes stared back at me. I fumbled for my words. “Y—yes, I’m fine. I just—I was surprised by a bug, is all.”

It was a poor excuse, but for some reason, something told me not to tell her the truth.

Miku’s voice was closer this time. “Alright,” she said after a moment of hesitation.

Rin held a finger to her lips, reaching out to wrap her hand around my wrist. She tugged me down another aisle, putting some distance between Miku and I.

“What are you doing here?” she demanded, her voice low.

I glanced behind me, worried Miku would round the corner any second. “I could ask the same thing,” I whispered.

She scanned my face. I realised we were standing awfully close, but didn’t move to put distance between us. “Just looking for something,” she told me cryptically.

“Oh.” Her hand was still tight around my arm. When I looked down at it, she came to her senses and quickly released me. “Well… I’m doing the same.”

“Really,” she said, raising an eyebrow. Her eyes dropped to the manuscript I had found earlier. She plucked it from my grasp. I made no motion to stop her. After she glanced over the contents of the manuscript, she told me with a hint of amusement, “This is a bit advanced for someone of your level.”

“It’s… for a friend,” I admitted.

Rin sucked in her lips, musing. “Right. The girl you spoke to before.”

“Yes.”

She narrowed her eyes. “Why nox?”

“I don’t know,” I said. “Some super top secret research, or something of the sort.”

“Hmm,” was her response. “Nox is dangerous.”

I eyed her. “Thank you. I’m well aware.”

Rin handed the manuscript back to me. “Strange the college is researching it, considering what happened to one of their students,” she said.

“You know about that, too?”

She gave me a knowing smile. “Of course I do.”

Something inside me prickled at that, and it occurred to me that this entire interaction was strange. It was wrong. Something was pressing down on the back of my mind, heavy and terrifying, and at that moment, a thought struck me like a blow to the chest.

I opened my mouth to ask a question, but before I could get it out, Rin cursed and ran away. I didn't follow.

There were footsteps approaching from behind and I spun around to face Miku, who was staring at me with an expression of concern. She had one hand pressed to her chest.

“Len,” she said, sounding breathless. “There you are. What are you doing?”

I swallowed. “I—er, got lost,” I lied.

Miku tilted her head with a frown. “I heard voices, so I came running. Are you sure you’re alright?”

“Yes, um, I’m fine.” I handed over the manuscript I found, and she took it cautiously. “Maybe there are other people down here as well?”

After looking at the manuscript quickly, she tucked it into the bag she had over her shoulder. “Maybe,” she echoed, sounding uncertain. “I think we should head off, anyway. I’ve gathered enough information for now.” She held out the bag, showing a number of other manuscripts tucked inside.

I nodded in agreement. I glanced back over my shoulder one last time, expecting to see Rin behind me, but it was only the two of us.

Miku gave me a weird look, but reached out for my hand and pulled me after her as we headed for the exit. Not another word was spoken between us until we reached the navis terminal.

“Aren’t you going to practice, today?” she asked when she noticed I had followed her all the way into the terminal.

I shook my head. “I think I’ll take a break and go home.” Part of me didn’t want to go—I didn't really want to entertain the possibly of running into Rin again. For some reason, the whole interaction between us in the library had irked me.

There was something off about her, but I couldn’t place a finger on what.

Miku hesitated, before taking a careful breath. She seemed relieved. “Thanks for coming with me today, Len.”

“It’s fine.” I gave her a smile. “I’m glad I could be of assistance.”

She mirrored my expression. “I appreciate it.”

“I’ll see you at school tomorrow?”

Miku nodded, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “Of course.” She took a step away and gave a small wave. “See you later. Be safe.” Then she turned, heading off in the direction of the navis that went back to school.

I watched her walk away, my chest tight. Rin’s concern over the manuscripts had made me a little concerned, too.

 _Nox is dangerous_ , her voice said in my head. For some reason, it sounded like she was speaking from experience.

But maybe I was reading things too much.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Len is an idiot, yes, he's an idiot.

It was the following day I saw Rin again. I’d summed up the courage to return to my usual spot to practice, and like she knew, she was there waiting for me in the tree.

She dropped down in front of me as I’d walked over to set my belongings beside the trunk. I almost screamed, but settled for a very audible gasp of surprise. Her lips turned up in amusement.

“Rin,” I said, immediately putting distance between us. I was still uncertain from our strange rendezvous in the library.

Rin folded her arms over her chest, looking up at me from under her dark lashes. “I’m sorry about yesterday,” she said as a greeting.

I quirked an eyebrow. “Why?”

“Suddenly appearing, and then running off,” she elaborated.

“Right. That was quite the weird… coincidence.”

She rolled her eyes. “I sometimes stay down there. It’s safe and not many people are willing to venture into a so-called haunted library. I heard voices, so I went to investigate—and I saw you. I was surprised.”

“You… stay down there? As in _live?_ ” I asked. I didn’t try hiding my confusion.

Rin tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, avoiding my gaze. “My living situation isn’t the best, so…” She trailed off. “I don’t want to talk about it, though.”

I frowned. Living situation not the best? What did that mean? Was she homeless? Kicked out of home? This girl became more and more peculiar by the minute.

“Anyway,” she continued, “I know you practice here every day, so I thought I’d make it up to you for… what happened yesterday.”

Rin reached down into a pocket in her pants and pulled something small out with her hand. She held it out to me on her palm. It was a small, yellow crystal.

Fulmen.

I stared at it, disbelieving at first. Then I asked, “Where did you get that?”

The corners of her lips turned down. “It’s a spare. You can’t keep it of course, but I thought I’d come help you train with fulmen since… I noticed you still have only ignis.”

It was weird. I was sure taking the crystal from her wouldn't be like accepting a gift from the fae, but it felt as such.

“What…” I said, before pausing. “Why? I mean, is fulmen one of your crystals?”

Rin lowered her hand. “Yes,” she answered. “Ignis, too. I know fulmen is difficult to master, and I guessed as much that was the case with you. So I thought I’d offer to help you, in exchange for you not asking questions about yesterday.”

I eyed her, suspicious. “Why don’t you want me to ask questions?”

“Because you do,” she said. Then she took a breath, and I didn’t miss her tremble with it. “Also… I know you’re suspecting something. Aren’t you?”

The question I never managed to ask yesterday, I recalled. I nodded.

“I want my identity to be private, Len,” she continued. “So I’ll help you master fulmen if you promise to not ask questions about information I don’t want to disclose.”

I didn’t want to agree to her conditions, let alone be involved with anything regarding her. There was a part of me that feared what she was hiding, because people were never that eager to hide their identity, unless it was something horrible. But another part of me, a desperate part, wanted the help she offered with fulmen.

After stewing over my decision a few moments, I held out my hand to her.

As Rin reached to place fulmen in my palm, a relieved look to her face, I said, “I have one question.”

She hesitated, her hand retracting a little. Her mouth twisted, and I could tell she was going to deny.

“One question,” I repeated, before she could get a word out. “Just let me ask it. You don’t have to answer.”

Rin’s lips parted, and for a moment, she stood there, calculating. Eventually, she exhaled through her nose and asked, “What is it?”

“What are your other two crystals?”

She stared at me, reading my expression. The question I knew could be answered literally, but I was hoping she’d answer in another way. She wouldn’t, though.

Even if I was suspecting something, she wouldn’t confirm it.

Rin dropped fulmen into my hand, retracting hers like it’d touched something hot. “Umbra and messor,” she told me. “No more questions.”

I made a mental note to research those later.

We moved on to her promise in the deal—practicing with fulmen. She was a good teacher, better than I’d expected. Mostly patient, informative, although a little short-fused at times.

“You need to ground yourself, Len,” she explained, when she’d pinpointed the problem with my technique. “If you don’t ground yourself and become a neutral force, the lightning will sought after something with an attractive charge.”

After hours of meticulous attempts, I finally managed to control fulmen. Even Rin was impressed, though she tried her best to act nonchalant.

Unfortunately, the sun was starting to draw low in the horizon. I’d lost track of time. I didn’t want to stay in the valley any longer, especially with what I’d heard happens after dark. Besides, it would take a few hours to get home, so I decided to wrap up practice.

I handed the crystal back to Rin, who blinked a little cluelessly at me.

“I need to go home,” I told her.

She lowered her gaze and pocketed fulmen. “Right.”

As I gathered my things, I thanked her for the help and she offered a small smile.

“I’ll help you again, tomorrow, if you want,” she said to me as we walked back towards the ruins. The forest was a lot more dark and sinister at this time of day, an eerie silence, so I was glad I wasn't alone. The forest was the perfect place for someone to jump out of the shadows at any moment and attack.

I hummed in thought. “If I come tomorrow,” I agreed. I didn’t look directly at her, but watched for a reaction out of the corner of my eye.

Rin’s mouth twitched. She said nothing more.

When we reached the edge of ruins, she stopped in place. I looked back at her.

“This is as far as I’ll go,” she said.

“Right. The library.”

She nodded.

As I turned to walk away, she called out my name and I paused.

“Thank you for trusting me,” she said, her voice soft.

Trust was a strange word to use. I didn’t know whether I trusted her. Was making a promise with her trust? Was letting her teach me magic trust? Maybe some would see it that way. But I didn’t know her. I was suspicious of her. I was, maybe, a little afraid of her.

I didn’t look back, but I held up a hand in a wave to show I’d heard her. My answer was stuck in my mouth. I didn’t want to lie, but I didn’t want to be honest, either.

There was a long silence before I heard her leave. I glanced back over my shoulder to where she stood, and stared into the foreboding darkness of the forest. Then, I started off towards the navis.

  
  


At school the next day, I found myself in the library during my lunch break researching Rin’s crystals. I didn’t know why I cared so much, but I guessed it was a due to my suspicions about her.

Miku found me with my head buried in a book, reading a passage about messor. When she saw what I was reading, she raised her eyebrows in question and took a seat across from me.

“Why are you reading about crystals?” she asked.

I shrugged. “They’re interesting.” It was a truth—they were interesting.

She grinned, her eyes twinkling. “Oh, a future crystal researcher we have here?”

I pulled a face. “It’s kind of creepy when you sound so excited,” I said. I closed the book. “Just because I’m interested doesn’t really mean I want anything to do with them.”

Miku reached up to play with a strand of hair, her bottom lip pouting. “Disappointing, I thought I’d finally have someone I could bond with.”

“We’re not already bonding right now?” I teased with a grin.

She rolled her eyes, before sliding the book out from under my hands. She flipped it back open to the page I was on before, glancing over it. “Do you know,” she said, pointing to a drawing on the page, “that messor is a cousin to sano?”

I arched an eyebrow. “How so?”

“Well,” Miku continued, “sano is the healer crystal, right? And messor is associated with death. Someone who uses messor can bring people back to life, a little like how sano can heal a dying person.”

Messor was a strange, albeit concerning, crystal to learn about. It was dubbed the crystal of the God of Death, however ominous that sounded. Whoever used it channeled their power from ‘death’… although, that was something I was yet to fully comprehend.

“I don’t see it,” I announced after a moment of thought.

Miku grinned. “I wasn’t expecting you to. It’s… up there with anima and stella. Sort of a complicated concept. Not a kind of magic people use frequently. Messor is pretty handy for murder cases, though.”

I didn’t bother asking her to elaborate on what she meant. The topic made me feel uncomfortable. Especially when it was related to Rin, another topic that made me feel uncomfortable.

I decided to change the subject, before she could say anything more. “How’s the research going?”

When she gave me a blank look, I clarified, “The manuscripts we went looking for the other day. Were they helpful for Luka?”

Miku brightened. “Oh, yes! She said the manuscripts were exactly what she was looking for.”

I didn’t know whether she was just being nice, but I believed her. “That’s good.”

She reached over to place a hand on mine. “I really appreciate the help, Len. _We_ really appreciate it. And thank you for keeping quiet about it, as well.”

I froze at the intimacy of her gesture, heat climbing to my cheeks. I managed to force a smile and squeak out, “S-sure.”

Miku gave my hand a rough pat, before pulling away and standing. She went to walk off, but hesitated, turning back to me. There was a hint of pink in her cheeks—or perhaps that was just me being hopeful.

“Len,” she said.

“Yes?”

“Sorry for springing this on you suddenly,” she continued, averting her gaze to her hands. “I just wanted to know if you’d like to come to my home over the weekend to study for our upcoming History exam?”

I blinked. The thought of being alone with Miku, in her house, was a little daunting. I didn’t know why.

Blood rushing in my ears, I said in a hoarse voice, “Yeah. Okay.”

She paused, looking surprised, as if she wasn’t expecting that answer. Then she smiled something so bright it lit up the entire room. “Awesome! Let’s talk more after school. We can exchange details then.”

With a bounce in her step, she disappeared out of the library. I stared down at the desk in front of me, wondering why my heart was beating so hard.

  
  


Luka was surprised to see my sudden improvement. I couldn’t tell whether she was happy about it, though.

“Have you been practicing, or something, Len?” she asked, after I successfully demonstrated the control exercise. She’d folded her arms over her chest, and her eyebrows were drawn together. “There’s no way you could’ve pulled this off with no practice.”

I was flustered again, for some reason. There was a flutter of guilt in my chest, too. “I… well, yes. A… family friend has been helping me,” I lied. There was no way I could admit to Rin teaching me. I had a feeling doing so would be very bad.

Luka scanned my face. “I see. So, you know someone who uses fulmen?”

Determined to not insinuate the strange circumstances I’d practiced in, I choked out a measly, “Yes.”

She frowned a little. “Interesting.” She fidgeted with the hem of her shirt a moment, before taking a steady breath. “Well, I’m glad… you’ve found someone who can help you with fulmen. Perhaps, if possible, you can ask them to come in sometime during your lessons with me?”

I nodded. “Er, yes. Perhaps.”

Luka watched me a few moments more, as if waiting for me to crack and admit otherwise. I knew she suspected something of my behaviour, but I didn’t know why she didn’t point it out. Eventually, she moved on to explaining a new exercise to work on, seeming satisfied enough with the progress I’d made.

After the lesson, she handed me another thick book; the second volume to the one I’d been told to read originally. “It might do you some good to study cael in advance,” she said. “I doubt we’ll get to it any time soon, but if you’re more familiar with it, it’ll make the process easier.”

While I put the book away in my satchel, returning the first volume to her hands, she continued casually, “I heard from Miku that you’re reading about other crystals. Do you enjoy that, Len?”

I cleared my throat awkwardly. It felt as if Miku had ratted me out, although I wasn’t really trying to hide what I was doing. “I guess,” I answered. “I’m just curious to know what crystals people can use.”

Luka smiled. “I’m glad for you.”

I smiled back, unsure of what to say.

Before I left the room to go home, I stopped in the lab doorway and looked back at her. “Should I come back tomorrow?” I asked.

She paused to think a moment. “Maybe every second day, for now,” she instructed.

We said our goodbyes and I hurried home. I was eager to make it back before it grew too cold, and eager to read about cael.


End file.
